Exhibitionist
by BurumaBabe
Summary: A challenge response. Ranger has been in the wind for two months and hears something 'interesting' when he gets back...Reviews are appreciated!


Disclaimer: I own no characters that occur within the Stephanie Plum series! The quote is property of the incredible J.R. Ward, aka The WARDen, challa of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. BB is, in no way making any money off of this.

**_Exhibitionist_**

_By: BurumaBabe_

**Warning:**

**This chapter contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Ranger had been** in the wind for two months when he walked into the bonds office and saw Steph perched on Connie's desk. She was dressed for a hot summer day in a tight red tank top and a jean mini-skirt that showcased her long legs to perfection. She was laughing at something Lula and Connie were telling her. God, how he'd missed her laugh.

Lula and Connie fell silent as they noticed his presence and Steph turned to face him, flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Ladies. Babe, can I see you outside for a minute?"

Steph stood up and walked over towards him. "Sure Ranger. When'd you get back?"

Ranger let his hand slide under her curls to rest on the nape of her neck as he guided her through the door. "Late yesterday, Babe."

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight, Steph brought her hand up, shielding her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ranger turned her into the alley beside the office, out of the sun. Stopping a few feet in, he gently pushed Steph up against the brick wall. His hand gripped her hip lightly and he braced his weight on his forearm beside her head.

Steph smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked again as her eyes roamed over his face.

Ranger let a hint of a smile curve his mouth. "Fine, Babe. Just fine." The smile disappeared with his next words. "You on the other hand…" he trailed off. His thumb slipped under the hem of her tank top, pressing lightly into her skin. "Heard something rather interesting about you."

Steph's brow furrowed. "Me? Nothing interesting going on with me. What did I do?"

Ranger chuckled quietly. "It's not what you did, Babe. It's what you didn't do."

"Ranger, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You seem to have forgotten something I told you, Babe."

Ranger could see Steph trying to figure out what he was talking about. He could practically see the wheels in her head turning; trying to pinpoint which 'something' he was referring to.

She sighed. "Okay, what did I forget?"

He leaned in close, stopping with his lips just beside her ear. "I told you Babe, if Morelli isn't in your bed, I'll be in it. I reminded you before I left when you were on a break. I hear he's still not."

Ranger felt her suck in a breath at his words. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in Steph's natural scent mixed with the Dolce Vita she always wore. Gripping her hip a little tighter, he leaned his body more fully into hers, his lips brushing her ear as he asked, "Is he, Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is he still not in your bed?"

"Who?" she asked breathily.

Ranger laughed softly. "Morelli, Babe. Is he or isn't he in your bed?" He emphasized his question by pressing his hips into hers, letting her feel how hard he was. When she arched into him, he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, loving how she shivered at his touch.

Distracted as she was, Steph didn't answer his question. Nuzzling her neck, he prodded her again. "Babe, yes or no?"

"What?" she mumbled. "Morelli? No, not since before you left."

Triumph surged through him at her words. His lips at her ear, he growled, "I warned you, Babe."

Before she could reply, the arm he had been leaning on snaked behind her back, pulling her up against him as his lips claimed hers in a hungry, demanding kiss.

The kiss quickly spun out of control, Steph's hands sinking into Ranger's hair, her legs wrapping around his waist when he lifted her against him. The sound of a car door bought some measure of control back to Ranger and he picked her up fully, his hands slipping under her skirt to cup her ass, groaning as she rubbed against him. Without breaking the kiss, Ranger walked them further into the shadows of the alley, until they were hidden from the street and passing people.

Pressing Stephanie against the brick again, he pulled his lips from hers, attacking her throat, feeling her pulse beating wildly under the delicate skin as he sucked it into his mouth, marking it just above her collarbone. He slipped a hand under her tank top, pushing the cotton material up and out of the way, finding her breast, and rubbed his thumb across her nipple.

"Ranger," she moaned and her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin through his t-shirt.

As she ground her hips, his hand moved to find her heat, his fingers pulling her thong aside, and when he felt how wet she was, he groaned. "Dios, Babe. You have no idea what you do to me, how badly I want you."

"Please, Ranger, I want you, _need_ you."

Her words were his undoing. He had never intended for things to go this far in the alley. No, he had planned on proving his point in her bed, in her apartment, not against a brick wall. But as she tugged his face up to hers and her lips touched hers, all his plans, his intentions flew out the proverbial window, as they often did where Stephanie was concerned.

Taking control of the kiss, he reached down to his cargos, finding the zipper and then stopped.

Ranger's gun was drawn and pointed at the intruder before they finished clearing their throat.

"This better be good," he growled at Lester, who had the sense to avert his eyes.

"Sorry Boss. Shit, I didn't mean to—it's important."

"Get lost Santos."

Ranger holstered his gun and turned his attention back to Stephanie, who had buried her face in his shoulder. He could understand her embarrassment. His Babe wasn't an exhibitionist by any means, and he had her pinned up against a wall in an alley, her tank top pushed up, exposing her lace covered breasts, her mile-long legs wrapped around his waist with her skirt bunched up over her hips.

"Ranger, **I'm not cock-blocking for kicks and giggles. The mother ship called."**

Ranger sighed, closing his eyes and leaned his forehead against Steph's. He had no choice, he couldn't brush this off. _Damn it_, he thought. His eyes opened when he felt Steph's fingers brush his cheek. He stared into her eyes, loving the way they turned a deep blue when she was aroused.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Go."

It _wasn't_ okay, but he still stepped back, letting her legs slide down from his hips, making sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her.

And, like the bastard he so often was, he walked out of the alley without a backward glance.

Leaving her to face the other interloper alone.

And Morelli wasn't happy.

**Butch, pg. 37, Lover Eternal, The Black Dagger Brotherhood, Written by JR Ward**


End file.
